


Smutember 2020 Naked Photo Shoot

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Butts, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Nude Photos, Nudism, Nudity, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Now professional photographers, Janna ropes Marco into job at a nudist resort. This leads them into some sexy fun.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Janna Ordonia
Kudos: 6
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Naked Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> requested by vickyships written by smutember

Marco let out a sigh as he read the sign. Janna had called him up to come help her with a photo shot. They were taking pictures of a nature park for it’s website. It sounded simply enough. But Marco really needed to learn to google things before he said yes. Because the ‘nature park’ in question was actually a naturalist resort. All so known as a nudist colony. 

Marco flashed his badge to the guard. He nodded and opened the gate. Marco drove up the road, trying to avoid looking at the naked people walking by. He pulled up to the main office. Janna was standing there taking snapshots. And of course she was wearing nothing but her trademark hat. Her pubic hair was surprisingly neat and trim. Her black nipples showed against her tan skin. Parking, he slammed the door. 

“Hi Marco.” Janna took a picture of his frown. “A bit overdressed don’t you think?” 

“Let’s just get this over with.” He groaned. “What are we doing?” 

“Like I said in the email, just some pictures for the website. Manly pictures of the residents doing activities, that kind of thing.” 

“Let’s finish before my parents find out about this place.” 

So the two took some pictures of the guests. As the snapped pics of naked people playing volleyball, hanging by the lake Marco couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. And it made him feel self conscious. This was ridiculous! They were the naked ones! He shouldn’t be this embarrassed being clothed around everybody. It was a clothing optional resort. That means wearing clothes was an option. He sighed and told Janna he was going to the bathroom.  
When he emerged, Marco was naked. Janna was smirking at her nude friend as he walked back toward her. Her eyes darted toward his crotch. 

“Don’t say it.”

“What? I wasn’t saying anything.” 

The two resumed more pictures of the nudists. They were taking snapshots of a couples basketball game. Janna turned to him. “Marco could you back up a bit to get some wide shots. I’ll get the close ups.”

“Alright.” Marco scooted back and began to look for good pictures opportunities when two tan round orbs blocked his view. Janna’s ass shook in front of Marco. He felt pressure build up in a certain body part. “Ah oh. I ah, gotta go.” He fled, praying that no one would notice the erection that was flopping around free. Marco went into some trees which didn’t seem to have any people hanging around. 

“Hey Marco.” Marco nearly jumped out of his skin. When he turned around he was greeted to Janna’s smirking face. “What you got there?” 

Marco failed miserably to hide his erection. “Look it’s…”

“Ooo, boner. That’s a party foul. You’d be sent to nudy jail.” 

“Well if you weren’t shaking your ass…”

“Oh, so it’s my fault, huh Diaz.” Janna got so close to Marco that their bare chests were touching. “Then let me take care of that for you.” She gently pushed Marco to the ground. Grabbing his cock, she guided him into her. Marco was surprised to feel her pussy was so wet already. 

Marco held on to her hips as Janna rode him. 

“Yes, yes, yes!!!!” 

The two came, Marco flooding her pussy as her walls spasmed. 

“Why Marco, you made quite the mess. Now we need a shower.”


End file.
